Don't play with devil
by LeSGaRdy
Summary: Nunca juegues con fuego y mucho menos con el "diablo", no pactes con él, si se trata de Sasuke Uchiha, pero la necesidad "la" llevó a eso a entregar su cuerpo y alma, NO solo la necesidad sino también la ambición…  .:.SasuSaku.:.


_**Tema:**_ _Drama, romance, misterio, angustia y obviamente MÍA, __**sé original **__y __**NO copies**__._

_**Personajes: **__Sakura Haruno & Sasuke Uchiha_

_**Contenido:**__ Lemon, lenguaje obsceno, fuerte OCC en algunos personajes._

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes NO me pertenecen si no al gran Masashi Kishimoto._

_**Edad mínima (lectores): **__18+_

**NOTA DEL AUTOR: Antes** de empezar debo decir que nadie esta libre de desgracias, un claro ejemplo fue Japón, recemos para que el numero de victimas no suba, que Dios les de una esperanza de vida, que les de valor para soportar el dolor a aquellos que sufrieron una terrible perdida de algún ser querido y ojala el reactor nuclear de Fukushima se enfríe, que la contaminación radiactiva no siga perjudicando vidas, que el Señor los tenga en su amparo, recemos por nuestros hermanos japoneses.

Esta historia se llamará "No juegues con el diablo", en fin espero que sea de vuestro agrado, cada idea que se me pasa por la cabeza la escribo es algo inevitable, prometo no tardar tanto como en las anteriores veces, comprendedme estoy a full de trabajos.

Recuerdos y/o pensamientos de los personajes: _"CURSIVA"_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Don't play with devil<strong>__**"**_

_**By**_

_**LeSGaRdy**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo I: Una tentadora propuesta<em>**

Sacó el labial de un color rojo intenso y su rostro se reflejó en el espejo de uno de los baños de la discoteca, se retocó los labios como pudo, con algo de vanidad vio su cuerpo era tan perfecto que ningún hombre se resistiría.

Llevaba puestas unas panties de color negro, resaltando sus bronceadas piernas, una minifalda color negra que por poco se le notaba las bragas, siendo este el objetivo el de provocar y atraer – hmp – se acomodó aquellos flecos que opacaban su verdosa mirada, no hay que olvidar ese escote llamativo que pondría la imaginación en suspenso de cualquier hombre.

Salió altaneramente, por que se sentía orgullosa de su belleza, su mirada visualizó la salida y en la calle le esperaba su colega de trabajo – tía, como eres de vanidosa.

Ella solo sonrió de manera amigable – la belleza lleva su tiempo.

La otra chica rubia solo asintió – al parecer que los aguantaditos se han esfumado, de seguir así el negocio se nos va para abajo.

- Anda ya, no seas tan negativa – dijo animándola mientras se sentaba en un banco, mostrando todo los dotes de una prostituta, pues eso era a lo que se dedicaba Sakura Haruno, ¿las razones?, las tenía muchas.

De pronto una limosina color negro se estacionó frente al antro de mala muerte y de allí salió un hombre bien vestido como si fuese un guardaespaldas y en verdad lo era – ¿Sakura?

- Hola, Hidan – saludó coquetamente y el hombre al ver tan singular pieza de mujer no pudo controlar aquellos pensamientos oscuros e irracionales.

- El jefe quiere "hablar" contigo – aseguró mientras mantenía la puerta abierta, dándoles señales de que entrase, Sakura solo asintió y vio con una mirada triunfante a su amiga.

- Nos vemos colega – se despidió mientras ingresaba en la limosina, subió a dicho automóvil y se sentó de lo más cómoda – son 1000 yenes la hora, Madara.

El aludido solo sonrió y la atrajo para si mientras la besaba en los labios con desmesurada pasión y deseo carnal, que cualquier hombre podría tener de ver tal mujer – tan cara como siempre, mí querida Rosada.

Ella también sonrió, mientras él la besaba por todo el cuello – sabes que puedo pagar el precio que pidas y también darte los gustos que desees, pero quiero que me hagas un gran favor.

- ¿Favor? – dijo algo jadeante por las caricias del hombre - ¿qué clase de favor?

- Favor que será muy bien recompensado – aseguró al ver la duda inscrita en el rostro de la joven.

- Está bien, ¿de que se trata? – cuestionó, algo curiosa por el favor que Madara le pedía.

El hombre rico, solo hizo una seña para que Hidan le diera una laptop, y allí se encontraba plasmada la imagen de un hombre joven, quizá tendría la misma edad de la peli rosa, o tal vez un poco más, tenía el pelo negro algo alborotado, sus ojos eran tan penetrantes, el color de su piel hacía un perfecto matiz con lo anteriormente mencionado.

- Este es mi sobrino – la chica escuchaba mientras se servía una copa de vino - quiero que lo seduzcas hasta tal punto de que te pida que seas su esposa.

La joven por poco se atragantaba al oír la palabra "matrimonio", de forma indirecta claro - ¡¿es una broma? – exclamó sorprendida.

- Piénsatelo muy bien – el chofer había llegado al destino de un hotel carísimo, de cinco estrellas – con los lujos que él te daría, ya no estarías en la necesidad de estar vendiendo ese hermoso cuerpito tuyo – dijo mirándola libidinosamente.

- ¿Con qué objeto haría eso? – interrogó sospechando sobre las intenciones de su cliente más frecuentado, lo conocía a la perfección y a Madara no le gustaba perder en nada - algo tramas.

- Has acertado y por eso te he elegido a ti, eres astuta y muy inteligente – respondió – claro después de casarte con mi sobrino, es obvio que podrás ejercer control sobre él y lo demás lo sabrás a su debido momento ¿aceptas?

- ¿Y qué gano yo con todo esto? – cuestionó por cuarta vez.

- Dinero y mucho – dijo tratando de convencerla – estaríamos hablando de unos doscientos mil yenes.

- Tentador, uhmm…está bien lo haré – dijo - ¿puedo irme o vamos a divertirnos? , hay otros clientes que esperan ¿sabes?

_- Excelente, _la próxima semana te llamaré ¿entendido? – replicó.

- Vale - se hundió de hombros y salió abrazada por el hombre, era su trabajo nadie podría culparla o ¿si?

**º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º**

Eran aproximadamente las cinco de la madrugada del día sábado y ella caminaba con esos zapatos de elevado tacón, su cliente había insistido en llevarla pero la ojiverde se había negado rotundamente, porque ese era su trabajo, más no permitiría que conociesen su casa, porque temía que en cualquier momento podrían buscarla, permitía llamadas pero que la buscaran y le pidieran descaradamente delante de su familia, sexo o cualquier otra fantasía eso si era aberrante.

He aquí el secreto de esta mujer, nadie de su familia sabía a lo que se dedicaba, ni lo que hacía por las noches.

¿Por qué una chica de singular o peculiar hermosura, inteligente se metería a aquel mundo corrupto, donde su vida corría peligro, es más arriesgaba su salud?

¿Recordáis sobre las necesidades de Sakura?, pues estas son las siguientes:

- Primero, el padre de la chica había fallecido cuando apenas tenía 15 años, su madre había sido el sustento de toda su familia y la Haruno apenas había acabado su secundaria, pero las desgracias allí no acababan ¡claro que no!, por tantos esfuerzos, la pobre señora se esforzaba demasiado, enfermó gravemente quedando parapléjica, las circunstancias la habían llevado a la frustración tanto así que la había empujado a aquel mundo.

- Segundo, para rematar su hermana menor Mei, por chiquilla tonta y enamoradiza se había dejado llevar por las palabras bonitas, momentáneas, placenteras pero no duraderas, las consecuencias: el embarazo, teniendo una madre enferma, una hermana de dieciséis años con 8 meses de embarazo y el muy desgraciado del novio de ella, cobardemente había huido haciéndose oídos sordos a la responsabilidad.

¿Quién no llegaría a tal extremo de ese mundo corrupto?, la necesidad nos mueve a muchas cosas ¿o me equivoco?

Sakura con 18 años habría empezado como una dama de compañía, después como una bailarina exótica y por ultimo como una prostituta.

Esa era la vida de una chica de de 22 años, prostituyéndose, humillándose, al vender su cuerpo por dinero, aquellos sueños de que algún día sería una doctora de salvar vidas, estaba muy lejos de alcanzar, solo suspiró y negó con la cabeza, su vida ya se había torcido por el mal camino, según ella ya no tenía solución, ni caso retomar la que anteriormente llevaba: una tranquila y sin preocupaciones.

Un taxi se encontraba aparcado frente a su casa, lo conocía muy bien – Naruto, ¿qué haces aquí? – el aludido solo le vio seriamente, sus azulosos ojos le veía con reproche.

- Tenemos que hablar – dijo haciéndole una seña en el asiento de copiloto.

La muchacha resignada a la persistencia del joven, accedió y de mala gana subió al coche - ¿qué es lo que quieres?

- Veo que la anterior plática que tuvimos – pausó un poco – te entró por un oído y te salió por el otro – la pelirosa le vio con algo de odio, por juzgarla.

- No eres nadie para decirme que hacer y que no ¿entendiste? – afirmó molesta, aseverando salir del auto.

- Ya te lo dije una vez, te amo y no quiero que tu vida se destruya ¿no lo entiendes?, poco a poco ese maldito "trabajo", te consume – afirmó – además te dije que con mi apoyo puedo ayudarte con lo necesario.

Solo rió irónicamente y dijo-bonitas palabras, pero en verdad no bastan, el dinero lo es todo en esta vida y tú simplemente eres un chofer de poco valor, deja de joderme la paciencia – aseguró hoscamente, mientras bajaba del auto.

- Esta será la última vez que nos veremos, Sakura, porque cuando ya sea tarde, no estaré allí – dijo molesto, la paciencia se le acababa poco a poco, pero se mantenía al milímetro por ese amor que sentía hacia ella, un amor aparentemente no correspondido, le había dolido tanto aquellas palabras tan frías y secas, aquella dulce joven de secundaria no era la misma que tenía allí en frente de sus narices, eso le provocaba un profundo dolor - es momento que abras los ojos por ti misma y aprendas las consecuencias de tus propios actos – aseveró furioso, pero cada palabra lo decía serenamente, haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo por no descontrolarse, gritarle y hacer un escándalo.

Sakura le dio la espalda y aguantando las lagrimas, para que no la vea llorar ingresó al edificio donde vivía con su familia – _yo también te amo_ – decía mientras botaba unas cuantas lagrimas al recordar aquellos bonitos momentos junto al rubio, era tan hermoso tener una persona que te apoyara hasta en las ultimas consecuencias, pero eso ya no iba a ser así, porque él ya se lo había advertido, se lo merecía porque desde que había cambiado de vida, le había menospreciado, humillado, y todo para que el chico ya no insistiese en seguir con su relación – _pero yo no te merezco, eres demasiado bueno para alguien tan mala como yo._

Ingresó totalmente cansada, tendría al menos dos o tres horas para descansar, es que también había muchas cosas que hacer en el apartamento, como era el de limpiar, cocinar y otras actividades hogareñas.

Dio un bostezo y se metió a la cama, el cansancio la vencía…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Adelantos del próximo capitulo:<strong>_

_Sasuke, ella es Sakura Haruno, tu nueva asistente y secretaria – dijo mientras la señalaba con afabilidad._

_Sakura puso su mejor sonrisa y le dio la mano, él no podía creer que existiera tanta belleza junta._

_El plan de Madara iba en viento y popa…_

**_¡DEJAD UN REVIEW! Por favor, ¿que les cuesta?_**

Cuando empecé a escribir era apenas una cría de 15 años que no tenía una experiencia amplia, es por eso que algunas historias tienen bastantes errores (lo reconozco), con el pasar de los días iré rectificando uno a uno cada capitulo, y prometo esforzarme al máximo ¿vale?

Luego quisiera hablar sobre esa pagina "MALOSFICS", menudo lio ha resultado ser, lo único que puedo hacer es reírme por que la verdad no gano nada de nada ofendiéndome ni insultando, podría decir: "búsquense una vida si no la tienen cómprense una", pero no, la vida me ha enseñado muchas cosas, una de ellas es apreciar y querer a los amigos (solo los verdaderos) y respetar a los enemigos.

Mi prima (molesta) muchas veces me comentaba sobre este tema, yo solo le decía que "la indiferencia" es el mejor medio, sinceramente me parece bien las criticas pero constructivas y no brutales, vosotros(los del foro) debéis ser más amables "respetos guardan respetos", sois demasiado despectivos, perfeccionistas y negativistas (no lo digo de forma generalizada, solo por algunos), al decir negativistas digo que son aquellos que NO aceptan ser inferiores en respecto a otros, deterioran el autoestima de uno, aceptaría callada una critica de un experto en el asunto que argumente con juicios aceptables y NO solo se dedique a criticar y criticar (que por cierto es lo que hacen), como dicen la paciencia tiene sus limites y yo ya llegué a la mía.

Apuesto ¡NO! Doy mi cabeza si eso queréis, que del 100% de esa página el 95% NO sois escritores o no han escrito una mísera historia (sea cual sea el tema), pensad que escribir y leer son dos cosas MUY diferentes, y ese 95% inclusive más, sois solo lectores, porque la critica de un escritor a otro es muy diferente ¿por que?, la respuesta es fácil, ese escritor sabe que escribir, pensar no es cosa fácil y cuidar la ortografía mucho menos ¿entonces que es lo hace?, le proporciona consejos y demás ¿o me equivoco?

Aparte de ello si no he corregido los errores no es por que NO me ha dado la gana, simplemente no consto del tiempo suficiente, como vosotros (según lo que veo), además para eso están los errores, para aprender de ellos, ¿os imagináis un mundo sin problemas, sin errores?, sería un mundo vacío y no habría la necesidad de nuestra existencia, segundo NO existiría el aprendizaje. Ni el mismísimo Sócrates, Platón y entre otros filósofos (pese a su fama de sabios) JAMÁS se consideraron doctos NI inteligentes, ¿dirán, pero a que va a todo esto?, simple "nadie nace sabiendo", por ejemplo el matemático solo se inclina a los números y solo a ello ha de dedicarse o ¿díganme queridos amigos si alguna vez han visto a un matemático escribiendo obras literarias o a un literato haciendo lo contrario a su vocación? a menos que me digáis todo lo contrario, ¿que, SI existe una persona en este mundo que lo sabe TODO?; el matemático obviamente no sabrá a profundidad sobre reglas de gramática u ortografía y lo mismo sucederá con el literato ¿verdad o mentira?

Finalizando lo dicho, para mi escribir es como un hobby al igual que para muchos o cualquier otra actividad, vosotros estáis haciendo que la escritura sea complicada y si vais a seguir con el mismo rollo de siempre (no solo conmigo), no vais a ganar nada de nada, solo ganan más y más enemigos, odio, rencor (pocos son los autores que asumen sus errores de manera pacifica, tampoco puedo santificar a los demás autores) ¿o vais a contrariarme? O ¿tal vez ganen algún dinero o algún bien material? O ¿tanta es la satisfacción vuestra, de destruir la voluntad de escribir de otros?, lo digo por la mayoría por que son POCOS los que hacen una crítica constructiva, además si existen los autores malos, lo más salomónico es darles soluciones, motivándolos a ser mejores (recomendando libros, o guías) y no hundiéndolos destruyendo su autoestima.

Y para los demás escritores (los criticados ¡XD!) ¡Arriba esos ánimos!, si tenéis alguno que otro error procuren resolverlo y también controlen su temple, no se alteren, créanme que ello nos hará MEJORES personas, recordad que si a uno lo insultan, agreden o cualquier otro daño, lo más prudente no es responder de la misma forma sino todo lo contrario.

Esta será mi respuesta y con esto, mi intención NUNCA fue el de humillar u ofender a alguien de ese foro.


End file.
